


My Body

by orphan_account



Series: The House of Incest [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Dom Pepper Potts, F/F, Incest, Kissing, Molestation, Mother/daughter incest, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Spit Kink, Tongues, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pepper takes Morgan to school.





	My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked if Pepper was gonna be in it, so I decided to add her ^^
> 
> READ THE TAGS, PLEASE.
> 
> Don't like, don't read. Simple :)

"Mommy, this goes against the dress code." Morgan refers to her white belly shirt and blue mini skirt that barley covered up her pink laced panties under. She pokes her exposed belly button, before looking up at her parents innocently, "I'll get suspended mommy."

Pepper bites her lip at her innocence with that provocative outfit. She sighs, disappointed, but somehow relieved now that she thought about it, "Yes, you're right, let's change. You wouldn't want any boys looking at you. Your body isn't for them. It's for me." She snatches off her daughter's previous clothes and gives Morgan some appropriate wear.

"Yes, mommy." The little girl puts on the clothing, and takes her mother's hand.

"Bye, honey." Pepper pecks Tony's lips, before heading out with her daughter.

Pepper drove Morgan to school, and parked in the back of the building so no one could see them.

"Give your mommy a goodbye kiss." Pepper looks over at Morgan, with a gentle smile, "Tongue out."

Morgan flushes and sticks her smaller pink tongue out as ordered. Pepper kisses her daughter sweetly, and wetly licking around areas in her mouth. Morgan does the same, surprising her mother with her experience with french kisses. Saliva ran down their chins, and Pepper pulled away, narrowing her eyes at the girl, "Who taught you to kiss like that? Was it some boy?"

Morgan shook her head, "N-No, you did mommy!" She exclaimed, not wanting to get punished again for associating with boys.

"Damn right I did." Pepper growls and kisses her again, squeezing her little bottom. She moves her tongue more aggressively, slapping her bottom before pulling away to talk, "You have your mother's ass." She said, before returning to Morgan's mouth.

Pepper's hand went up her daughter's shirt, squeezing the non existent breast, while she had one hand on her little tush. Morgan whimpered into the kiss, but didn't object the inappropriate touches. Since Pepper didn't feel her resistance to the touch, she put a hand between her small legs, before rubbing her thumb on her clothed parts, making it wet there.

The girl gives small muffled cries, and the older woman pulls away from hearing them.

"M-Mommy please.. I have to go to school.." Morgan's face was red, and she grabs on the car door, before Pepper grabbed her hand.

"Don't forget. Mommy loves you, baby girl." She smiled.

Morgan blinked, and she gave a nervous but happy grin, "I-I love you too, mommy." 

"Don't let any boys in there get into your head." Pepper's voice gets serious, "Your body is not for them. It's for me."

Morgan nodded slowly, "It's your body, mommy.." She then got out of the car, and skipped into school.

Pepper chuckled, "Yep. My body."


End file.
